This invention pertains to a plastic or rubber spoon used as fishing bait. There are many types and designs of fishing lures that are known as spoons. Spoons are named so because they possess a very strong resemblance to the ordinary eating spoon; that is, most are convex on one surface and flat or concave on the other. Spoon-type fishing lures are perhaps the oldest known artificial type of bait. Indeed, there is evidence that this type of fishing lure was used by the ancient Egyptians. Clearly, the spoon type bait has passed the test of time.
Spoon-type baits are generally made from solid metal or hard plastic. Their peculiar convex shape and their specific gravity, coupled with the shiny metal finish of the lure, attracts fish because of the vibrations created as the lure undulates through selected depths in the water column. However, because the traditional spoon is formed of hard, non-pliable metal, an angler is typically unable to alter the concavity to suit a particular situation. Additionally, because a spoon is generally cast of hard, non-pliable metal, a striking fish is able to distinguish a hard spoon from an actual bait fish and may consequently attempt to spit the lure out. The hard metal feel of a spoon may deter a fish from re-striking in the event the first strike is unsuccessful.
This invention addresses the many shortcomings of the prior art spoon. For example, an angler is able to adjust the concavity or shape of the lure in order to adjust the sinking pattern or swim-wobble of the lure. Additionally, the soft coating provides a more familiar texture to a striking fish, making the lure less likely to be spit out following a strike. Moreover, in the event of an unsuccessful first strike, a striking fish is more likely to make a second attempt at striking the spoon in the event the texture of the lure more closely approximate a fish.
Additionally, the prior art spoons were traditionally solid metal and consequently much heavier than water. As a result, spoons were not commonly used in shallower water. If one wanted to use the traditional spoon in shallow water, a lightning fast retrieve was often required.
The spoon of the present invention has a much lower specific gravity; as a result, the spoon is ideal for shallow water fishing. A shallow-water angler using the spoon may use a slow, patient retrieve.
Unlike many slow-sinking shallow water baits, however, the present spoon is heavy enough to cast for distance and control. Because the soft spoon is coated with a very light yet very tough plastic or rubber its specific gravity is much less than a traditional spoon having the same weight.
Graphics or finishes of traditional metal spoons arc applied to an outer surface of the lure. Thus, the surface of the metal spoons may lose luster over time due to exposure to the elements, abrasions on the metal resulting from fish strikes or from collisions with hard bottoms, underwater structure, or the like. In contrast, this spoon has a shiny core enveloped by a very tough, yet soft plastic or rubber coating, which will protect and preserve the shiny luster of the spoon.
The coating is preferably constructed using Dow Corning Silastic T2 Tanslucent Base. In order to enhance the curing process, Dow Coming Silastic T2 Curing Agent may be added. Silastic T2 Translucent Base is a mixture of the following compounds, by weight: at least 60% Dimethyl siloxane, dimethylvinyl-terminated; between 15 and 40% trimethylated silica; between 3% and 7% dimethylvinylated and trimethylated silica; and, between 3% and 7% dimethyl, methylvinyl siloxane, dimethylvinyl-terminated. Silastic T-2 Curing Agent is a mixture of the following compounds, by weight: about 45% Dimethyl siloxane, dimethylvinyl-terminated; about 20% dimethyl, methylhydrogen siloxane; about 16% dimethylhydrogenisiloxy modified silica; about 15% dimethylvinylated and trimethylated silica; and about 3% tetramethyl tetravinyl cyclotetrasiloxane.
A visual-enhancing holographic tape may be adhered to the faces of the core. A section of reflective, holographic tape is pre-cut to the form of the core, then placed on at least one of the faces. Additionally, the tape may have a fish-scale type pattern.
The cores are treated with a sealant, then hung to dry, preferably with heat lamps. Once dry, a couple of features may be added. For example, the core may optionally comprise an eye feature. An absorbent material may optionally be adhered to the core to be used as a vessel for receipt of fish attractants. Additionally, the material may even be formed and situated to appear like a fish-eye.
Alternatively, the core may be formed of wire. In order to stabilize a wire core, a thin plate of pliable material may be attached. The eye feature and the absorbent material, as mentioned above as options, may also be optionally adhered to the thin metal plate of a wire-cored spoon.
Once the core is finished, the soft plastic or rubber coating is added by placing the core in a shaped mold, then injecting the coating material into the mold so that the coating surrounds the core, except for ends that slightly protrude.
One embodiment of the spoon has metal cores with at least three apertures therein. A pair of holes at opposing ends of the core protrude from the coating to allow for the placement of rings to receive tackle. The rings allow for the interchangeable placement of either line-attaching tackle or terminal tackle. The interchangeability will be discussed in greater detail later.
At least one additional hole may be placed on the core at locations that will be covered by the material of the core. It has been found that the material will not adhere to the core, the holographic tape, or the sealant during the curing. However, material will form a plug by curing within the hole, thereby preventing the core from sliding out of the plastic coating.
In an alternate embodiment, the metal core may be formed without interior holes. As noted, the soft plastic coating will generally not adhere to the core or the holographic tape. Without the interior holes acting as plugs, the core may be slidably removed from the coating, enabling an angler to interchange cores and coatings.
While the shape of the core will necessarily be flat, the shape of the plastic or rubber coating will preferably have a three-dimensional, impending tear drop shape. As such, one end of the soft spoon will have a narrow configuration, while the other end will be much wider. The interchangeability of the tackle allows the angler to select between a lure that swims with its wide end leading or its narrow end leading. These distinct riggings will present differing hydrodynamic characteristics for the angler.
Not only does the interchangeability of the tackle provide a set of options to the angler, the pliability of the core presents numerous possibilities for the configuration of the lure. The pliable core will hold its position in numerous configurations, as shown by the figures attached. One may create concavity or angles in the body of the present spoon that will affect the hydrodynamics of the lure as it floats, sinks, swims quickly, or is retrieved slowly. The variations in wobble or undulations can be adjusted at each cast.
This unique spoon, and the method of making the unique spoon provide an exciting addition to the world of bait and tackle. The soft spoon will truly expand the state of the art of artificial lures. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.